Fubura Challanges
by missick93
Summary: Sorry for the awful title, but thats what this is: A Really Random Fruits Basket Story that makes no sense. Anyway, thanks to the Girly Man for the challange, and if you want to give me one, write a review, and I'll try my best not to kill it...
1. Ayame the Murderer

**I am writing this very randomly, and I really have no idea where this is going, but I was challenged to do this fic AGES ago, so I feel it is my duty to do it. Yeah…dedicated to the Girly Man, who gave me the idea (sorry if it sucks!)**

* * *

Ayame was running down the street in front of his shop. A drop of sweat ran down his face but he kept moving swiftly, trailing a gym bag behind him. Why was the drama queen (I mean** king**) so agitated, you might ask? Well, he had just accidentally done the worst thing he had ever done…and he had done of lot of bad things.

He had just killed Shigure.

It wasn't on purpose or anything. Shigure had just come to visit his shop, and in a horribly misguided attempt to surprise Ayame, he had pretended to be one of his mannequins. It wasn't hard. Ayame had modeled all of his mannequins after Shigure (because he knew his body so well). But why, Ayame asked himself in distress, why did he have to pretend to be the model he was working on?!

Ayame had stuck so many pins in that dress, hemming up the neck and the sleeves. How was he supposed to know that is was actually a real person?! Okay, admittedly the howls of pain should have been a tip off. But inanimate objects often screamed at him when he had had too much sake. It just happened. So when Ayame finally realized it was Shigure, it was too late. He stuffed him into a gym bag and ran for it.

But where to hide the body? Many places came to mind, particularly right outside his editor's house. People would think she finally got fed up with him and did him in. He considered this for a moment, but then decided he didn't want to her to take all the credit. Eventually, he simply decided to leave Shigure back at his house, and maybe no one would notice. Before long, he had arrived.

He quietly dragged Shigure inside, trying not to disturb Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo who were having dinner, because that would be rude. Gracefully, had avoided every obstacle that might even make the slightest rustle and left the gym bag on the floor. He was just leaving, when Yuki spoke.

"What was that sound?" And stupidly Ayame yelled back,

"It is me, your magnificent older brother!!!"

"Oh, great. What is he doing here?" Yuki walked over, followed by Tohru, Kyo, and Hatori.

"What, my dear Hatori are you doing here?" asked Ayame trying to change the subject. He wasn't there for any reason. He was just there to move the story along.

"Ayame, what are you doing?" asked Hatori suspiciously. Ayame could not lie to Hatori, so he told him the whole story.

"So?" asked Hatori shrugging.

"What?!" cried Tohru.

"Seems to me we're much better off without him," explained Hatori.

"Um…umm," stuttered Tohru.

"Yeah, he was such a perv," Kyo said.

"Um…umm…"

"I guess this isn't such a bad visit from you after all," Yuki said with a smile.

"Um…umm…" Just then, Shigure burst out of the bag.

"Look everybody!" he cried. "I'm not dead after all!"

"Yay!" yelled Tohru.

"Oh, god," muttered Hatori. Ayame gave him a big man hug, and Kyo punched him in the face.

The-end

* * *

** So, that was my awful story. If any one else has a challenge…I'll probably butcher that too. Anyway, thanks Girly Man!!!**


	2. Momiji Goes Goth!

**Okay, today I was challenged by danxi123 to write this story. Her challenge: **Momiji is a goth. Must be a crossover w/ another anime. **So, according to my code, I am required to write this fic. I've decided to use Death Note, cause I love it and also because it's so different, I thought it would be fun …I have no idea how I'm gonna make Momiji goth, so, um, bear with me. Sorry, no offence to goth people!!!**

* * *

Momiji was unlike most typical teenagers. He was almost always happy, and he often hung around good (if not always sane) people, and he turned into a rabbit sometimes. But today, he was acting much more like a regular teenager.

Momiji was in an angsty mood. A really angsty mood. In fact, he was so angsty that he had run away, and was randomly walking the streets of the city. He was in such a bad mood, he decided to turn goth. He went into a hair salon and got his hair died black. He went into a nail salon and got his nails painted black. Then he went and bought some black clothes (from the girls section, of course) bought them, thoroughly wrecked them, and put them on. Then in an incredibly bad mood, he stomped down the street.

And that's how he ran into Raito Yagami.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Raito shot.

"Whatever," said Momiji.

"Whoa, you're scary," said Raito. "Do you enjoy killing people?"

"Whatever," said Momiji.

"Do you want to help me kill people?"

"Whatever." So, for the next few weeks, Momiji sat around watching Raito kill people. He didn't do anything though, cause he was goth. And goth people don't really do anything. Months passed, and Near was very close to catching Kira. Raito was getting anxious, so he walked over to Momiji.

"Hey, goth kid," he said (Momiji never told him his name). "Wanna take the rap for this?"

"Whatever."

"Great, lets go." So Raito left Momiji in front of the police station holding a note that said, "I AM KIRA" and walked away. Momiji just stood there, because now that he was goth, he was angsty all the time. Soon enough, the police were all over him and had brought him inside.

"Are you really Kira?" they asked.

"Whatever," said Momiji.

"Do you even know who Kira is?"

"Whatever." So, the police got fed up and took him to Near, even though they weren't really cooperating with him. They were just sick of this weird goth kid. Near confronted him.

"Is Raito Yagami Kira?"

"Whatever." They found the note and tested it for fingerprints.

"Yup, these are definitely Yagami's fingerprints. He must have been really exhausted to do something that stupid."

"Whatever."

"Momiji, you're a hero!"

"Whatever." The next day, they arrested Raito and had a big parade in Momiji's honor. He attended parties and banquets. When dignitaries asked him to make speeches, he simply said, "Whatever," and the crowd went wild. Shortly after, Hatori saw him on T.V., and went to get him. While driving him back home he lectured him.

"Momiji, you had us all worried sick."

"Whatever."

"You have to be more responsible."

"Whatever." Hatori looked back.

"Are you trying to be goth? Stop it."

"Whatever."

"Momiji, if you don't stop now I lock you in a room with a can of cheese whip and Akito in his underpants." Momiji shuddered.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Hari. But, becoming goth did make me a hero."

"Whatever," said Hatori.

The-end

* * *

** Okay, well, that's my story. I know it's incredibly weird, hence the title, ****Really Random Fruits Basket Stories****. Phew…that was hard. Thanks again to danxi123 for the challenge, and a special thanks to the Girly Man for letting me use her idea. If you have a challenge, review me! shudder**


	3. Please Take Care When Using Happy Spice

** Yay, all the more randomness! This challenge was submitted by my brother, Matty (don't worry danxi123; I'll get around to yours). This is what he wrote: **I challenge you to write a story about if Kyo gets locked in the closet by Yuki, while Tohru goes on a (what turns out to be a) date with him. He completely forgets to let Kyo out. Meanwhile, Shigure actually meets a dead line and Mitchan is so happy! **Thanks for the challenge Mattykins! Shigure, actually meeting a deadline…this COULD be a challenge!**

* * *

It was a very odd day in Shigure's household. A very odd day indeed. For once, everyone in the house was feeling unexplainably happy and energetic. Like, really energetic. Scary happy. Tohru didn't act any different, she was always so cheerful, but everyone else…Well, this is how it all started.

Yuki yawned, smiled, and jumped out of bed. Happily, he strode down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Honda!"

"Morning, Yuki!" she replied merrily. Yuki sniffed the air enthusiastically.

"Something smells delicious! What's for breakfast? Never mind, whatever you make is sure to be wonderful!"

"Oh, t-thank you," she stammered, taken quite off guard. Yuki seemed in a particularly good mood this morning.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" came a loud yell from upstairs.

"Oh, that must be Kyo," said Yuki smiling. "He's so full of energy sometimes."

"Are you feeling okay Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru in concern. Obviously something was seriously wrong with him. He just laughed.

"Of course! I've never felt better!" At that moment, Kyo bounded down the stairs.

"Yuki!" he cried at the sight of his cousin.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled with equal excitement. "Come here, man!" Yuki and Kyo ran towards each other and hugged. Tohru gasped and ran up the stairs to Shigure's bedroom.

"Shigure, there's something horribly wrong!" Shigure looked up, startled.

"What's the matter?"

"Yuki and Kyo are…hugging!"

"That's odd," said Shigure. "But at least they're not breaking my house!" He looked back at his computer. "Excuse me Tohru, but I must get back to my work now."

"Y-you're working?!"

"Of course, silly!" he said laughing. "How do you think I pay the bills?"

"But…but you never just work! You always torture your editor!" Shigure looked at her thoughtfully.

"I suppose so," he mused. "But today, I happen to be in an unexplainably happy and energetic mood. Might be that new spice I gave to you to use last night." Tohru ran down to the spice cabinet to find out he was right. 'HAPPY SPICE' read the label, 'THE SPICE THAT MAKES YOU FEEL UNEXPLAINABLY HAPPY AND ENERGETIC'.

"Ah, that explains it…" she said. She threw it away. Despite how happy the guys were, it was kind of scary.

* * *

Back downstairs, Yuki and Kyo were sitting together at the table. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Hey, maybe since Miss Honda's so busy, we could help her out!"

"Great idea!" Kyo looked around. "So…where do we keep the food?"

"Hmmm," said Yuki thoughtfully. "Maybe…in the pantry?"

"Great idea! I'll go look!" Kyo bounced into the pantry and began to look around. "Yeah, there's food in here!"

"Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru called from down the hall. Yuki leaped up so fast, he accidentally closed the pantry door.

"Yuki?" came a confused voice from the pantry. However, Yuki did not hear him in his haste to get to Tohru.

"Tohru! Let's go out somewhere!"

"Um, alright," said Tohru carefully, deciding to humor him. "Where should we go?"

"The movies, the movies!"

"Okay Yuki, lets go!" she said.

* * *

Shigure was busy like a beaver. He worked so hard, he finished his entire book in an hour. He called Mitchan up right away.

"Hello, Mitchan!"

"Shigure! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be writing?"

"I finished! Yay me!"

"You're finished?! That's gre…wait. You're just trying to trick me again!"

"No, Mitchan, I swear, I finished."

"Fine, I'm coming over to see. But no journey's, got it?!"

"Yes, Mitchan!" Shigure hung up the phone and frowned. "Boy, why is she so suspicious of me?"

WARNING: USING HAPPY SPICE MAY CAUSE TEMPORARY MEMORY LOSS

* * *

Tohru and Yuki were on their way back from the movies. Yuki was silent, thinking about his day. On the way there, Yuki had tripped and ripped his pant leg. He got in a fight with a squirrel over a shiny rock, and the squirrel won. He had forgotten his wallet at home, and so Tohru had ended up paying for everything (although she had assured him it was no problem). He got hit on by about 3 guys who thought he was a girl in the lobby. When the movie started, an annoying kid in the seat behind him kept kicking the seat and random rats from the theater kept coming in and climbing on him. To top it all off, after the movie was over, he had gotten kicked out because some guy had thought he was a girl in the guy's bathroom.

Needless to say, he was no longer in a good mood.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda," he said apologetically.

"Oh, nothing to be sorry about," cried Tohru earnestly.

"I felt really odd today. What was that about?" Tohru admitted to Yuki about the misunderstanding with the Happy Spice. When they walked into the house, Kyo had just finished extracting himself from the pantry by punching down the door.

He wasn't in a great mood either.

"Damn rat!" he shouted, running towards him. Yuki punched him and sent him flying back into the pantry. When they got upstairs, Shigure was being worshipped by his editor.

"Shigure!" Mitchan cried in tears of joy. "Why? How?" Yuki walked in silently and hit the delete button.

"Hey!" cried Shigure.

"Never again…"muttered Yuki. "Next time, check the label, moron."

"Shigure, please tell me you have a backup file!" screamed Mitchan. Shigure shrugged and decided it was time for a nap. With the effects of Happy Spice gone, this Sohma house was back to normal…except the pantry had a hole in it.

The-end

* * *

** So, that was extremely weird response. Um…yeah, it's weird. Oh, and Happy Spice is not supposed to be a drug, it's just a weird spice that makes you happy. Thanks again Matty!**


	4. Akito Feels Huggy

**Hi all! I'm back with yet another crazy installment of …"Really Random Fruits Basket Stories!!!" I recently got a challenge from Tayk, who wants **An Arisa/Kureno (I love them, favorite pairing ever) fic that involves... a fluffy and cuddle-happy Akito, a ticked-off chicken (like, the bird, not Kureno), and one very unfortunate peanut butter sandwich. And if you pull this off, I will be completely and utterly... in shock. **Yes well, so will I. I am also a big ArisaxKureno fan, so I jumped on the chance to write this uber challenging challenge! So here it is, the most demanding challenge I have gotten yet. I'll try my best! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

_ It just wasn't meant to be._ That's all Arisa could tell herself nowadays. She was tired. Tired of waiting. Tired of being disappointed. If Kureno had really wanted to see her, he would have come. He would have tried to find her.

Semi awake, Arisa shook her head and brushed the thought from her mind. Lingering on it would help nothing. It was early she knew, but she just couldn't fall back to sleep. She turned over in bed yawning. It was 4:30 AM. It was going to be a bad day.

* * *

_ It was meant to be._ That's what Kureno was thinking, watching the movie of the Sorta Cinderella play again. _That's me she's calling for. I have to see her. But…_he looked over at the sleeping figure of Akito. A raging battle was going on in his mind. He longed to see Arisa. And this time, Akito, or anyone else, was not going to stop him.

* * *

The doorbell rang at Arisa's apartment. No one answered. It rang again.

"Get it, old man!" yelled Arisa angrily. He father snored loudly from the couch. Arisa rolled her eyes and groggily went to the door. She opened it a crack.

"Who is it?" A familiar face stared back at her.

"Kureno-san," she breathed. He was about to answer, when she slammed the door in his face. After months of waiting, she wasn't about to forgive him that easily.

"Arisa, I…"

"Go away!"

"Listen, I understand why your upset and I just came to say, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" she yelled angrily, throwing the door open.

"Arisa, who's at the door?" he father asked blearily from the couch.

"No one," she snapped back. "Just one of those annoying door salesmen. Go back to sleep."

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?" suggested Kureno. For a moment, Arisa almost violently declined, but wouldn't that have just been foolish? Wouldn't the months of waiting have been in vain? Still, she tried to sound as angry as she could when accepting his offer, as if she had a million things she would rather do. After all, it had still been a long time.

* * *

A long walk in the park, a lot of yelling and a couple traumatized pigeons later, Arisa finally forgave him. Strolling along, hand in hand, Arisa sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was perfect. _Nothing could ruin this day. _She thought blissfully._ Nothing at all._

How wrong she was.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Know any good places?"

"Yeah, I…Damn!" Arisa looked at Kureno apprehensively.

"What's' the matter?" Kureno was searching his pockets frantically. He sighed.

"I forgot my wallet back at the main house. You don't mind if we stop, do you?"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," he said with a smile. Arisa blushed. He was not at all like the other jerks she had dated in the past. "But, listen," he said quietly. "If you're caught there we'll both be in trouble, so keep a low profile." Kureno was thinking of Akito in particular. Arisa didn't really understand but nodded and they set off.

* * *

Henrietta the chicken hid smoldering silently in the bushes. She had been watching that brown haired man for quite some time now. She knew that they were destined to be together. There was something special about him, something…bird like. He wasn't your average chicken chasing human. And then he brings home this…this…girl!

'Well, she would pay,' the chicken thought to herself, smirking as only a chicken could smirk. She would pay.

* * *

"We're almost there," Kureno whispered, as much to himself as to Arisa.

"KURENO!" called a voice.

"Oh, shit. Akito," he said, turning white. He pushed Arisa behind a patch of bushes. "Stay here, I'll be right back. And stay silent!" he whispered pleadingly.

"But-" Arisa started, but he was already gone. "I hope he'll be alright," she muttered to herself. If she had it her way, she'd be out there beating up anyone who was coming between her and her love, but Kureno seemed so insistent. Hope he isn't married, she thought to herself glumly. That would just be perfect.

Just then, she noticed a plump brown hen staring at her from underneath a nearby bush.

"Hello," she called softly. "Come here, girl." And the chicken came. A lot faster then expected.

* * *

"Um…Akito are you feeling all right?" asked Kureno. Akito was busy making him a peanut butter sandwich.

"Of course I am!" he giggled, and hugged him.

"Yeah…you haven't happened to have any Happy Spice lately have you?"

"No, you silly!" Actually, he had. Shigure had been slipping it into his medication. Akito hugged him harder, and then skipped away intending to check on the cookies he was baking.

"Um, I gotta go now…" Kureno said, edging closer to the door.

"Aw, but you haven't ate your delicious peanut butter sandwich yet!"

"That's okay, bag it for me," he said, and ran off. When he finally found Arisa, she was being mauled by the angry chicken.

"Damn bird!" she yelled angrily. Ignoring this jibe, Kureno reached over and pulled the chicken off her. There were irritated red scratches on her arms and face, but other than that she seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here," muttered Arisa. "Do you usually have attack chickens on duty?" Kureno laughed.

"No, that would definitely be a first."

"Kureno, I found you!" Akito cried, catching sight of them.

"Uh-oh."

"Who's your friend? Can I give her a big hug?"

"Um…" Without waiting for an answer, Akito hugged Arisa so tight that she choked a little.

"Would you like a bite of my delicious peanut butter sandwich?" he asked excitedly.

"Um…sure…"said Arisa looking at Kureno for support. Kureno buried his head in his hands.

* * *

The sandwich, which had been so happy when he had seen Kureno leave, was now rapidly approaching Arisa's mouth. It would have screamed "DON'T EAT ME!" but, alas, sandwiches can't talk. Akito stood there until Arisa had eaten every bite, then hugged her and Kureno and skipped off.

"Yeah, that's my cousin," said Kureno, not entirely untruthfully.

"You have a weird family," said Arisa, and they went off to finish their date.

The-end

* * *

** Yeah…that story had serious issues. Sorry, that was the best I could do. Its not funny at all until half way through, cause I had to get a little KurenoXArisa drama in there. I kinda had to lean on the Happy Spice a little; I apologize for not being more creative with that. I couldn't resist. Thanks again, Tayk!...I tried!**


	5. Poor Yuki Poor Hari Poor ME!

**Hey all! I'm back for another exciting installment of…"REALLY RANDOM FRUITS BASKET STORIES!!!" Today's random challenge of the day is from Ine-sama…**CHALLENGE TIME! Try to make one where Hatori erases his own memories! Or maybe one where Yuki decides to make a move on Machi and the Fan club girls go insane or something. Or one with Ayame. Anything with Ayame. I LOVE Ayame! I wuv him soo much! **Looking for a break for the extremely tasking task of writing Expi00962's challenge, I jumped at the opportunity to verbally illustrate this recipe for hilarity (Sorry Expi00962! I'll try to finish yours soon, I'm working on it! So challenging...bottled water?!). Anyway, I'll try to the best of my abilities to do this fic justice!**

* * *

Hatori was walking to Shigure's house. Don't ask me why. Maybe he wanted to hear something about Mayu, or maybe he just went over to see if anyone was injured today. The point is, upon entering the house, he was greeted with the highly unpleasant sight of Shigure dancing around with the vacuum in his underwear. He let out a groan.

"Hari!" cried Shigure joyfully.

"Go put some clothes on, idiot!" growled Hatori. As Shigure rushed from the room, Hatori slumped into a nearby chair and put a hand to his head._ God, I really wish I hadn't seen that, _he thought. _That might not be the worst thing, but I swear that image will haunt me until the day I die. _His eyes snapped open. Maybe it wouldn't. He could suppress memories after all. Why couldn't he do his own? He chuckled softly to himself. _Why hadn't I thought of this before? Oh, wait. Maybe I have, and I just can't remember…_

Shaking his head, he put his hands to his temples and thought hard about the incident. _This was as bad as the time I walked in on Shigure and Akito making out. Or when Ayame and Shigure came into my room and burned holes through all my socks. Or when Ayame made me model dresses for him. Or…_Every unpleasant memory of his family flashed briefly before his eyes…unfortunately, almost ALL of his memories were unpleasant.

Before Hatori realized what he was doing, there was a flash of light and he was thrown from the chair.

"Hari, I'm back!" called Shigure, bounding back into the room. Hatori looked up at him.

"Who are you…?"

* * *

Yuki sighed. He was standing in an empty classroom, and he was thinking about Machi. He knew he felt for her the way he had never felt about anyone before…but how should he say that? _Maybe just like that…_he thought ruefully. No, all he knew was that he thought Machi was special, and he wanted to be with her all the time. She didn't make him feel like "The Prince". She made him feel like Yuki. And it was nice.

So, he had decided today would be the day to tell her. He seized the doorknob…and let go of it again. _C'mon you coward!_ With every ounce of will power he could muster, he wrenched open the door and went to find her…unbeknownst to Yuki, he was being followed.

* * *

"So wait…I'm Shigure, and you're Hatori, right?" asked a very dazed and confused Hatori. Shigure shook his head.

"No, I'M Shigure..."he sighed. Hatori smiled.

"Oh, that's good. You seem like a nice fellow." Shigure shook his head.

"Oh man, I wish Hatori were here…he'd know what to do…"

"Hey, that's me, right?" asked Hatori, excited that he'd finally remembered his name. "I remembered!" Shigure sighed.

"Good for you."

* * *

Yuki was relieved to have finally found Machi after all this time. She was walking in the hall alone, presumably on her way home after going to her locker. _Perfect. We'll have some privacy then._

"Hey Machi, wait up!" he called, running after her. She paused and slowly turned around.

"Yuki…" she said, inclining her head politely. He walked up to her so they were face-to-face.

"Listen Machi, I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world. And I know I'm not very prince-like. But…I really like you Machi. A lot." He was struggling for words now. "And…I don't know…if you like me too…so…" Ugh, why did he have to get nervous now! He must sound like an idiot. Machi seemed to get the jist however. She blushed and began to speak but…

"YUKI!!!!!!" A piercing scream echoed through the hallway. The two of them whipped around. There stood the Prince Yuki fan club, led as always by one Motoko Minagawa. Within a matter of moments, they had surrounded the confused two who were under the impression that they had been having a private conversation.

"Don't leave us, Yuki!" they cried desperately. Yuki looked around, exasperated but tried to be polite all the same.

"I'm not leaving you," he said. "I'll still be going to school here. I'll just…not be single." He looked quickly at Machi who hadn't finished answering who nodded silently. She knew better then he did what these insane girls were capable of. The surrounding girls fell silent and an insane gleam came to Motoko's eye.

"Fine. If we can't have you…nobody can!" And before he could say, _what the hell, _he had been grabbed.

* * *

Yuki woke up bound in the trunk of a car. He groaned. This sucked. A lot. Within moments the trunk flew open and a few of the other girls hoisted him out.

"C'mon!" they giggled. "She's waiting!"

"For what?!" Terrified, Yuki did his best to fight them off, but alas, a few of them were girl scouts and their rope work was commendable. He was pushed into a nearby building. There, at the front of the room, was Motoko. In a wedding dress.

_Oh shit._ They reached the alter.

"Motoko, are you mental?! I'm not gonna marry you!" cried a very angry and out of character Yuki.

"Of course you are!" said the delusional Motoko. "That's why we're here!" A light bulb clicked in Yuki's head.

"Yes, of course," he said. "How silly of me. I forgot." Motoko beamed at him. "Now, would you mind untying me so I can cuddle you and profess my undying love for you?" Giggling, Motoko gladly obliged. Yuki knocked her over (cause you can't hit girls…) "Haha! Sucka!" he cried, and ran off into the night.

* * *

"So wait…I'm a…seahorse…?"asked a very bewildered Hatori. Shigure sighed. It was no use trying to explain it to him. The door opened and a disheveled Yuki drudged in.

"What's the problem?" teased Shigure. "Mobbed by crazy fangirls?" Yuki groaned.

"Yes. I'm going to go call Machi…"and he disappeared up the stairs. Shigure and Hatori sat in silence for a moment.

"What an odd girl…" Hatori said conversationally. Shigure shook his head despairingly. At that moment, Ayame burst in.

"Hari!" he cried. "I heard about your most debilitating predicament and I came by wondering if there was anything I, the most wondrous and amazing Ayame could do!" Hatori blinked.

"Ayame…hey…you're Ayame! I remember you!" He jumped up. "I remember now! I remember…" The smile slid off his face and he thumped down with a groan. "I remember everything," he said gloomily.

"Now that's the Hatori I know!" cried Shigure cheerfully. "Now, let's go get waffles!" And now througholy depressed, Hatori followed them out.


	6. Bottled Festivities

**Okay, I got a really good challenge from ****Expi00962**. **She reviewed the last chapter and wrote:** This is the most challenging challenge you've gotten so far? Hm... I think I'll take that as a friendly challenge. No pun intended or anything. Okay... Hm. Hiro and Kisa fluff. And a personality swap. So Hiro is shy and demure, and Kisa is all look-at-me-I'm-cool-and-you're-totally-not-you-loser. Theme... bottled water. And just for grins, cross it over with something. **I can assure you, I'm grinning ear to ear. Slightly daunted by this one, I took up the challenge enthusiastically. Oh, and the only mangas I know are pretty much Fruits Basket, Death Note, and Shaman King, so bear with me…**** Well, puberty is catching up to our young Fruits Basket friends. And all we people who have experienced puberty know that one of the best things about it are those oh so fun relationship killers… MOOD SWINGS!**

* * *

Kisa Sohma strutted down the streets of the Sohma compound, clad in her leather jacket and combat boots. She shot a disdainful look at anyone who happened to cross her path and made her way swiftly to Hiro's house. Soon she had reached it and wasted no time knocking on the door loudly and repeatedly. Hiro's mother opened it.

"Hi Kisa!" cried Satsuki Sohma, seemingly unfazed by Kisa's unusual appearance.

"Is Hiro here?" asked Kisa curtly. Satsuki beamed at her.

"Yes, he's here!" she giggled. "He seems to be going through some kind of phase right now though…" Kisa just stared haughtily back, and Hiro's mother called for him up the stairs. Hiro's head peeked around the corner.

"Y-yes?" Satsuki smiled at him.

"Kisa's here to see you!" Hiro smiled.

"Really? Kisa's here…to see me?" Kisa tapped her foot impatiently.

"No duh." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay!" he cried cheerfully. Satsuki waved goodbye, then shut the door. She sighed.

"Those kids are so silly sometimes," she mused. "Puberty, probably."

* * *

Kisa and Hiro walked together down the street, trying to figure out what to do.

"Should we go to the park?" asked Hiro hopefully.

"Parks are stupid," scoffed Kisa. "There are many other places I'd rather waste my time."

"Oh. Okay." The continued walking for a while, until they came across a brightly colored sign. Hiro gasped in delight.

"Look, Kisa! A bottled water festival, with bottled water from all over the world! Oh, let's go!" Kisa rolled her eyes.

"But that's so DUMB…" she groaned.

"Please?!" Hiro begged.

"Oh, fine," she sighed, resigned. Happily Hiro skipped ahead, with Kisa drudging behind in his wake. When they finally got there, it was bustling (which honestly is surprising, because it's a BOTTELED WATER FESTIVAL). Hiro was having a marvelous time pointing out all the different colorfully packaged bottles from around the world.

As they attempted to get closer to a nearby stand, a small blonde boy smacked righted into Kisa.

"Oh, sorry," said they boy apologetically, brushing himself off.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Kisa. She turned around and smacked right into a kid with blue spiky hair.

"Hey," he snarled. "He said, sorry." He looked back over Kisa's shoulder. "Are you okay Manta?" The other boy looked nervous.

"Yeah," he said quickly. "It's no big. Just drop it, Horohoro." Kisa smirked.

"Yeah, Horohoro," she said mockingly. "Wouldn't want to get in over your head…or should I say hair?"

"Kisa, maybe you should stop…"muttered Hiro anxiously. Horohoro growled and moved forward, but someone grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Calm down," said a cheerful looking boy with headphones around his neck. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Kisa laughed.

"What do you mean by that? You have no idea what I mean, do you? Do you think just because you're older you're the feelings expert or something?"

"Kisa…"

"See Yoh?!" cried Horohoro, gesticulating angrily at Kisa. "The kid's a wise ass!" Kisa smirked.

"You seem heated up. Maybe some water might help?" and before anyone could stop her, she seized a nearby water bottle and flung its contents at him.

"Why you little-!" He grabbed one too, and in his haste to open it accidentally sent it flying all over the big beefy vendor guy nearby.

"You little punks!" he roared, and seized Horohoro by the collar.

"Kisa, let's go," whimpered Hiro.

"But I want to watch this," smirked Kisa as the man unleashed a tirade at him.

"KISA…"

"Oh, okay!" she said, annoyed. "Jeez, you're such a baby sometimes." It was getting late, and the two headed home to bed.

* * *

The next day, Hiro knocked on Kisa's door.

"Hey," he said. "Let's go out somewhere."

"Um, okay," said Kisa. They walked along together. Hiro looked at her.

"You were acting really weird yesterday," he said bluntly. "What's up with that?"

"You weren't quite yourself either," said Kisa. "I wonder what that was about…" They turned the corner…and walked strait into a boy with spiky blue hair.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You're that little punk from yesterday!"

"Um…I am?" asked Kisa, nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, brat," he snarled. "I'd recognize you anywhere!"

"Hey, she said she didn't do it," said Hiro coolly. "Who do you think you are, picking on little girls like that? I could have you arrested for that you know." Horohoro looked at the two, confused.

"But you were…yesterday…I could have sworn…" He shook his head and shrugged. "All this training must be getting to me," he sighed. "Sorry about that." He walked away. Kisa sighed, relived. Hiro groaned.

"I hate puberty." Kisa nodded sympathetically.

"I know," she said. "And just think. We have, like, five more years of this." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm gonna go kill myself," muttered Hiro, who began to walk away.

"No, Hiro!" cried Kisa, and with that, the two cranky and pubescent teenagers disappeared from sight.

* * *

…**That sucked so bad. Expi00962, you get an award for most challenging challenge ever! I'm sorry it's awful! Well, at least I gave it my best shot. Sorry if you don't know Shaman King well or anything. Like I said, I only know like…3 mangas. Oh well.**


End file.
